1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic printer having a display device for monitoring images on a photographic film to be printed.
2. Background
Before photographic printing of an image of a photographic film, it is necessary to inspect each image for proper exposure and to set a frame having the image in a desired position in the printing optical path. For this filmsetting and inspection, the image is directly observed or monitored with a display device. In an inverted type of photographic printer in which the photographic film is placed in the lower portion and photographic paper is placed in the upper portion, direct observation is usually used. On the other hand, in an erecting type of printer in which the photographic film is placed in the upper portion and photographic paper is placed in the lower portion, the image is usually monitored by displaying the image on a screen of a display device.
In conventional erecting type photographic printers having a monitor, the right and left sides of the image on a display device are inverted relative to those of the original image on the photographic film. Therefore, when the operator desires to move the image on the display screen a little in one direction, for example, rightwardly the operator must inversely move the frame leftwardly in the film carrier. The operator must take care to move the photographic film in a reverse direction to the operator's natural feeling This operation causes the operator to be inconvenienced when positioning the frame
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a photographic printer in which the direction of movement of an image on a display device coincides with the direction of movement of an original image of photographic film.